coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ingram's Textiles - List of appearances
Does this page really need a list of appearances? The CoroWhovian (talk) 22:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it was in 70 episodes. We've got into the habit of listing appearances of locations. David (talk) 22:54, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :NB. We haven't nailed down the format of these pages yet so there may be changes made before any new ones are created. David (talk) 22:56, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::While I think it is quite bizarre that this establishment was the first to undergo this treatment, I am excited at the prospect of all notable businesses having their own list of appearance pages - although it would require some extremely hard work. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 00:14, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Anybody fancy doing Baldwin's Casuals? Its appearances are all known!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:11, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::By the way, David did the first list of appearances for a location with Alan Howard's Salon some time ago and no one commented!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:22, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oooh! I've just seen these today! I read that I'd reached Ida's last episode of '87 and wondered if that meant the factory would remain off-screen too, and found you had the answer! Bravo! B) ::::Regarding the idea of potential changes, how's about doing it as a table, with parts of the location as columns? That way you could more easily see which episodes used the office/snug/bedroom or whatever? Lesser used parts of a building could be listed under other if the number of columns is becoming unwieldy. The Rovers probably has seven six key areas I reckon (EDIT I was counting the cellar, but perhaps that could go under other, too!), so the kitchen and assorted upstairs areas could go under Other, for example. Or you could have a pre-and -post '86 list of column headings... ::::As for the suggestions it is bizarre to do it for this location, it seems sensible to experiment on a lesser-used building, first. Although I remember Jackie Ingram, I don't recall the textile place myself (I look forward to having my memory jogged sooner than I was expecting!). It is indeed exciting to see these have started being created. I know it's not just a list page, but perhaps Alan Howard's Salon and others like it should be added to the List of appearances category? That's how I knew this page had been done, but until that comment I assumed only the two had been done. Anyway, excellent work guys!:) ::::P.S. Sorry for not being signed in, but for the record, t'was I that posted about the potential episode 2 repeat.TellyFan (talk) 15:43, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback TellyFan! You make some good points - I agree that we need to find a solution to the issue of individual rooms. Certainly for locations like the Rovers and Bettabuys which have a number of rooms in frequent use, a table is the best approach. I'll have a go at the Bettabuys page within the next few weeks. For the houses, though, you have the back room and hallway used in nearly every appearance with the front room and upstairs being seen once in a blue moon so they'd need something different. Perhaps splitting the front room appearances into their own list on the same page. As regards Alan Howard's Salon, it's not specifically a list of appearances page so doesn't belong in that category. David (talk) 11:58, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Bettabuy - List of appearances now created. If the Rovers follows this style, we'll definitely have to split the page by decade. David (talk) 13:32, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:57, November 8, 2017 (UTC)